F is for Flawless
by FantasyLemon
Summary: Matthew Williams always thought he had a rather sensitive heart but he never expected how quickly it could fall or how strongly it could ache. Matthew Williams has fallen for his best friend and he has no idea what to do about it. Human!Highschool!Au. Unrequited AmeCan. Sexual scenes later on. Spans over the last two years of school so will be pretty long. Angsty-Teenager Stuff.


_**Woah Woah Woah! Whats this you say?**_

_**Well it's not the new fanfic I promised and it's not "chatting with strangers" but it is what you get. This is a Human!Teenager!Au with Canada as the main character. It will be a long fanfiction, Im predicting 24 chapters at this point (not including this as it is a kind of prologue). It is AmeCan. No they are not related. Yes it is UNREQUITED. VERY IMPORTANT. MUST STRESS. UNREQUITED LOVE.**_

_**I want to give you fair warning now:**_

_**There will be sexual scenes of varying intensities.**_

_**They will not be well written as I haven't even written anything of the sort (not that I've put up publicly). The same goes for kisses.**_

_**I will try to updated regularly and frequently but if you've read another of my fics you know how that goes.**_

_**This fanfic is roughly and loosely based on my own experiences and is being used as a means of moving on so there is a simple plot drawn out but I may change parts as I go.**_

_**This fanfic MAY deal with difficult issues such as eating disorders, suicidal thoughts, other mental disorders, sexuality and gender identity. If and when any of these come up there will be a clear warning at the start of that chapter but I'm warning you of the possibility now to be safe.**_

_**Upcoming chapters will be MUCH MUCH longer than this. I promise. This is basically drabble.**_

_**No but seriously that stuff is important, read it.**_ This was it, the moment he'd waited for, the moment he'd handpicked months ago to change his life. At fourteen years of age, Matthew had realised he wanted to have his first kiss before he got much older but it still needed to be special. He'd decided on Gilberts Birthday where everyone, except him, had always engaged in games of spin the bottle or truth and dare (omitting the dare of course). The target for this occasion was none other than his best friend Alfred. F. Jones, not because of feelings between the two (as there were none) but because without a crush specialness fell to the best friend. He'd planned it out to the last detail and it had all seemed so simple, so clean but Matthews mind blurred as his hand grasped the empty bottle. It was cold in his palm and left behind sticky cola residue but he didn't notice, he was suddenly aware that his friend's first kisses were much easier or much more special than this and perhaps it was not what he wanted. Caffeinated chanting drew him back to reality after which he dropped the bottle onto the hard ground. Surely enough it came to a stop at Alfred which was met with loud hooting.

Alfred shuffled through the circle towards Matthew, laughing when they were face to face and mumbling something Matthew couldn't care about in that moment. Alfred's hand found its way to Matthew cheek which lit off a thousand alarms in his head and he pushed his lips onto the others. Alfred's lips were chapped and stuck onto Matthews as they moved over each other but they were warm and wet and tasted faintly of cheap candy. It was much more awkward then he'd anticipated, he simply didn't know where to put himself and his nose continuously got in the way but Alfred just changed his position with a soft grunt. In a moment of excitement and opportunity Matthew pushed

his tongue through Alfred's lips and was met with equal enthusiasm. Cheeks flushed as they traced gracefully over each other and every doubt he'd had was long gone because this, this was worth anything. He couldn't tell if it had been one moment or twenty when Alfred's hand dropped from his cheek and their lips split apart but Matthews heart sunk and his lips left forward for one last awkward peck.

Alfred laughed breathlessly before retreating to his place in the circle and if not for the crowd around them Matthew would have begged for more. Instead he sat patiently through several more spins, trying to hide his red cheeks, before retiring for the night. Curled up in his sleeping bag Matthew replayed the kiss over and over in his head, it had been better then he'd imagined and so different. He wanted more, he wanted more of Alfred but he decided it was just the excitement talking and tried to think about something else.


End file.
